Many electrical systems, including, for example, control systems and measurement devices, rely on Fully-Depleted Silicon-On-Insulator (FD-SOI) semiconductors for some aspect of operation. FD-SOI is a category of semiconductor devices manufactured such that a thin layer of insulator, often silicon oxide, is positioned between the silicon channel and the base silicon. The thin layer of insulator is generally referred to as the buried oxide, or BOX, and enables use of a very thin layer, or film, of un-doped silicon as the channel, which results in the channel being fully depleted during normal operation.
Certain physical phenomena, such as radiation, may introduce parametric shifts in semiconductors that can ultimately produce failures or, for example, errors in data. These parametric shifts are similar to those known to occur due to temperature and age. Although previously thought to be relatively insensitive to radiation, FD-SOI semiconductors accumulating a high-enough total ionizing dose (TID) of radiation may exhibit parametric shifts. At least some FD-SOI semiconductors include one or more wells positioned below the BOX that can be charged, or biased, to partially mitigate parametric shifts. However, biasing of the wells is generally fixed by design or is itself susceptible to parametric shifts, resulting in sub-optimized compensation. In certain applications, such as satellites, aerial vehicles, and long-range guided vehicles, the accuracy of FD-SOI circuits is desirable, because even small parametric shifts (i.e., errors) translate to errors in acceleration, position, and rotation. Accordingly, it would be desirable to enhance the degree of compensation against at least TID, aging, and temperature effects in FD-SOI semiconductors.